


The Shape of You

by cosm1cdust, RosyPlaguePrincess



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosm1cdust/pseuds/cosm1cdust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPlaguePrincess/pseuds/RosyPlaguePrincess
Summary: Teaching an old dog new tricks can really screw you over. Michael Myers has a new obsession, thanks to Laurie. David King never knew he could be the object of the white faced killer's attention, and he just can't seem to shake him. Is this fascination psychotic or...?





	1. Obsessed

“Shite... ah, fuck!” David called out, wincing in pain. He sat on the edge of the log that was placed by the campfire that all the survivors congregated around when not trying to run for their lives from insane killers in ridiculous trials controlled by a invisible fucking entity. He had a deep gash across the back of his shoulder from the previous trial, where he was lucky enough to survive, except the one hatchet that the killer managed to land as he dashed towards the exit gate to freedom.  _ The bloody bunny-eared bitch. _

The survivors that weren’t so lucky and ended up on one of the rusty hooks scattered around the Red Forest, always came back to the campfire in one piece, unscathed. Those, like David, who escaped through the exit gates were left alone, forced to beg Claudette to patch them up, the only one who knew anything about medicinal herbs.

“I’m sorry…” Claudette frowned, flinching after David had called out in pain. She gave the gruff man a sympathetic smile when he turned to check on her progress. “That hatchet really cut deep.”

David simply grunted and nodded and turned away, enjoying the heat of the fire against his face. The survivors sat around as Laurie handed out various pieces of glass that she had managed to find during trials. He admired the sharp piece of glass that was set into his hand, glancing up at the blonde in front of him. 

Once everyone had a piece of glass, Laurie went towards the fire so she was standing in the center of the circle, “Alright, so this is a tactic that I picked up when I originally was attempting my escape from Michael before the entity took us.”

Lifting the piece of glass she had in her hand, she held it just above the nook of her neck before continuing, “so when you’re getting hoisted onto their shoulder, take a piece of glass and stab them as hard as you can right here. If you manage to do it just right, you might be able to escape their grasps for a few seconds.”

After the little demonstration given by the blonde,  David stuck the piece into his jacket pocket for safe keeping.

Claudette stood up and stretched. “Alright, hold on… I just need to grab a few more things…” David listened to the sound of crunching grass behind him as she walked off towards the treeline. He groaned in pain, the world around him swaying, the pain muddling his mind. He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to focus on something else, anything else, other than the pain in his shoulder and that… woman. If she could be called that, at this point, anyway. His eyes shot open when he heard Claudette call his name. He looked around and realized that the campfire was gone, and the fog that gathered around his feet grew thicker, engulfing him. He panicked, standing up, hand clutching his shoulder. His thoughts began to scatter, an effect of the fog that David hated.

“David! David!” Claudette cried. A few antagonizing moments pass, and the fog cleared. The log was empty, and David was gone along with Nea, Feng, and Ace. “Oh no… David…”

Once the fog lifted, David’s thoughts returned, and he could finally process what he was looking at. Haddonfield. He gritted his teeth, feeling blood trailing down his back, soaking his torn shirt even further. He knew in this state he had no chance on finishing a generator, knowing he couldn’t focus well enough. He crouched behind a tree, glancing around the run-down neighbourhood before him. Letting out a sigh, he stumbled towards the closest house he could find, hoping to God, the entity, whatever, that there would be a chest in this house with a med kit. Holding the railing tightly, he climbed up the stairs of the house, walking through a doorway on the right into a side room. He glanced around, only finding a few lockers and an unstarted generator pushed against the wall. David cursed under his breath, losing his patience as his stomach began to churn. So far, the match had been silent. No screams, screeches, revving of chainsaws. After brooding, David turned on his heel, back to the doorway that lead down the stairs to move onto the next house.

The scrapper gasped when he rammed into what felt like a brick wall. With a swift kick to the stomach, David went flying into the floor, a sickening  _ thunk _ rang through the room as his head smacked into the wooden floor. The room spun violently around him, the only shape he could make out was that white mask. The figure stalked towards him, and before he knew it the wood floor beneath him disappeared and he was thrown over the killer’s shoulder like it was nothing. David struggled, but he was weak from blood loss and knew there was no way he could get himself off the Shape’s shoulder. He panicked, knowing there wasn’t anyone around to distract Michael from hooking him.

David elbowed and punched at the large man, when he felt an object pressed up against his chest. Without a second thought, he reached into his jacket and grasped the piece of glass that Laurie had given him, which completely left his mind until that moment. Grasping it so hard he felt blood dripping from his fist, he stabbed it right into Michael’s neck.

As soon as his boots hit the wood floor beneath him, he paused in confusion. A loud, guttural growl came from the man towering above him.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK.  _ David was down the stairs, and out the front door. Thanks to the adrenaline pumping through his body, he was on the other side of the street in seconds, ducking through the house and through its back door, and behind a tree. He leaned against it, gasping for air and clutching his shoulder. Minutes pass, silence continued. After he heard two generators pop off in the distance, he figured it was safe enough and moved through the backyards until he stumbled on generator that was already halfway done.

“David, where the hell have you been?” Nea hissed at him anger tinting her words, though David knew very well she was only concerned about him.

“Fuckin’ with Myers.” David grinned slyly, trying to hide the pain from her.

Nea just shook her head in reply, knowing that he was just a lost cause at this point. He seemed to make a sport out of pissing off the killers. She opened her mouth to say something, before her face went white and the generator blew up in front of her. David didn’t need to her say anything, he knew it already. He turned his head slightly and out of the corner of his eye he saw him: a white mask with dark coveralls standing next to a tree, stalking. Without words, the two scattered, abandoning the generator in favor of staying alive. The rest of the match continued much like this, whenever David seemed to stop moving, there Myers was. Staring. Chasing him, but letting him go, and after escaping him so many times, stunning him with all the pallets he could find, his confidence swelled. After the last generator was finished, he ran towards the door he was only a few feet from. He held the lever down, listening to the moans and groans of the mechanics as they worked to open the door. Anxiety bubbled up as his escape grew closer and closer. He felt his heartbeat quicken until it was nearly deafening, and all the hope and confidence that had built up throughout the trial was crushed in an instant.

A large, calloused hand grabbed him by the neck and he was pulled like a ragdoll into Michael’s grasp and away from freedom. He thrashed around after he was lifted up onto his shoulders. The door disappeared from his view and his struggling weakened until he laid limp on his shoulders.

A scream tore through him as the bloodied tip of a hook tore through his shoulder. He hung limp, looking up as the Shape stood in front of him, unmoving. Really? This fucker was gonna just stand there, staring at him like the fuckin’ creep he was. David gritted his teeth, “You… creepy… fuck.” Another scream as Michael lunged forward, slashing him across the chest. He had already won, and this fucker was just going to torture him?

David sighed when he noticed a figure off to the side moving behind a parked car. He locked eyes with Nea, concern written across her face, which quickly turned to sadness when David shook his head at her.   
“Get out of here…” He choked out. Another slice across his chest, “You sick fuck!” He continued calling him any name he could think of as Nea’s figure disappeared into the fog, until he got to _faggot._ Michael paused, stepping back from him for a moment. David heard another growl, almost angrier than when he managed to stab the fucker right in his neck. Searing pain shot through his body, and he looked down to see the kitchen knife Michael wielded straight through his stomach.

Though David was the only one left, as Michael seemed determined to torture him until he was taken by the entity, he struggled anyway. He continued to spew off any horrible names he could think of as he held back the spider-like limb from going straight through his chest. Of course, he couldn’t keep that up forever and he grew weak. He squeezed his eyes shut right before he couldn’t struggle any longer. 

What happened when you get sacrificed to the entity was unknown to the survivors. Those who are taken by the entity remember the pain, and nothing else. They awake next to the campfire, their wounds healed but their bodies still sore.

 

\---

 

“David!” Claudette’s voice woke him up, his back leaning against the log. Looking up at her, he smiled. He always appreciated the caring looks that she gave him, warming his cold heart. It reminded him that there was still good left in the world.

“Man, I really pissed of Myers, huh.” 

“What the hell did you do anyway?” Nea spoke, sitting down next to him. The other three managed to escape, thanks to David distracting Myers the entire match. David thought to himself for a moment, drawing a confused glance from the girl waiting beside him. 

“Stabbed him right in the neck,” David grinned, pretending to gab himself in the nape of the next with the glass like Laurie had showed him. Nea nodded, impressed, and the conversation continued to the next topic. He shifted a bit while all the survivors spoke, still feeling the pain in his stomach. His shirt was mended, but he could still feel the slashes across his chest. 

After a while, David excused himself to the small shack that was set up for the survivors. Most of the time, the survivors only retired to the oddly shaped building when they were trying to get some rest. Sprawling out across the floor, he glanced up, scanned the slated ceiling, going over the trail again his mind. He had never seen Michael so angry or obsessive towards anyone other than Laurie. That part didn’t bother him so much, because he was well aware how pissed off Michael must have been, being stabbed in the fucking neck. But on the hook, when he called him… that word, Michael took a step back, like he was shocked. He scrunched up his face, annoyed at himself for even using that word. He had been tormented by that word since he was in middle school, and found himself staring at one of his friends in a way he never had before. Since then, he knew there was something wrong with him, and his fears were confirmed when he learned what that word was, and anyone around him who was perceived as gay was mercilessly picked on. He found himself retreating into himself, avoiding any romantic relationship with anyone.

Shaking off the negative thoughts and the building feeling of self hatred, David rolled onto his side and attempted to get some rest.


	2. The Devil Within

A few trials had come and gone, with no sign of Myers, much to David’s relief. The idea of seeing him again filled David with dread, not wanting a repeat of what happened at Haddonfield. Except, he couldn’t seem to get what exactly happened during that trial out of his mind. How had he been able to throw off  _ Michael fucking Myers _ ? He would’ve been more proud of himself, if he hadn’t gotten brutally sacrificed at the same time, of course.

The survivors had been doing fairly well lately, and the entity seemed pleased enough with the survivors, as it actually giving them new clothes to change into when they got sick of the ones they were wearing. They appeared in boxes in the small shack, and the survivors quickly claimed the clothing that they wanted. David resigned to ignore the hype, not too particular about what he wore. Though, soon, his curiosity got the better of him and he made his way to the shack, all the survivors having moved on but one.  
David stood in the shack, next to Meg who was also admiring the new clothes that was left for her. She pulled out a white crop top sweatshirt, and held it to her torso. She smoothed it out with her hand, and glanced up at David.  
“What do you think?” She asked, still holding up the top and turning towards the scrapper, only drawing a shrug from him in reply. Meg sighed and slapped him lightly on the arm turning her attention back to the clothing, “You’re no help.”  
“You can pull off anythin’ you want, love.” David finally replied after a few seconds of silence. Meg turn towards him out of the corner of his eye, and he could see a goofy smile written on her face. The girl always had a rather hyper personality, especially given the circumstances. Part of him wanted to protect that, not wanting her to lose her spark.  
“Aw, thanks,” Meg spoke happily, walking away from his line of sight as she changed into the new outfit. “You always act so cold, but you’re really sweet, David.”   
“Wait a minute...” David spoke, turning to give her a piece of his mind, but by the time he looked her way, the energetic athlete was long gone. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the jacket in his hands he had found that interested him. He found a white and red jacket, as well as a few other shirts that caught his eye. David pulled his old, beat up shirt off, tossing it to the side. He never really realized how much he actually missed changing clothes. In a realm like this, where time doesn’t seem to pass, you come to miss the small things you used to take for granted.  
David paused, looking at the shirts laid out in front of him. Which shirt did he want? He knew it just a second ago, but now he seemed to have forgotten. His brain grew hazy, and he couldn’t shake it off. Before he even knew it, the fog enveloped him. Of course it would be now. 

He never knew how long he was in the fog before a trail, but as soon as it lifted, he glanced around, looking for any key features that would help him figure out exactly where the hell he was. A breeze chilled him, and he shook a bit, his body trying to warm himself up. He glanced down and let out a groan. He was shirtless. The entity didn’t even let him put on a shirt first. Resigning to just complain in his mind, he moved onto the objectives. He needed to find a generator.

Scanning his surroundings, the first thing he noticed to his right was the run-down gas station and let out a sigh. Autohaven Wreckers. David had gone up against the Wraith plenty of times, but he absolutely hated the fucker and his invisibility, almost as much as he hated the Huntress. Both of them drove him nutty. He expected to hear the toll of that damn bell behind him at any moment as he moved towards the gas station, knowing that there was most likely a generator waiting for him in the garage. As usual, there was an unstarted generator waiting for him, and David listened closely as he worked on it, and the silence continued. David began to grow more and more uneasy. Something told him it wasn’t the Wraith, but someone else.  _ Him. _ Only he could be so quiet for so long.

The generator came to life, and the loud sound of the garage door opening echoed throughout the map. As the door opened, David noticed a figure in the distance watching the door. He made eye contact with the figure for only a second. Myers. He dashed back through the gas station, and out of the back door. Without thinking, he continued to run, though it didn’t seem like he was being followed. He glanced behind him slowing to a walk, seeing Michael still in the distance. He wasn’t gaining on him, he didn’t seem even to be trying that hard. Exhaustion began to creep up, his breaths increasing to gasps as he continued to run, but Michael always stayed a few steps behind him, seemingly not interested in catching up to him. David knew better than to underestimate him, familiar with his stalking tactics. But David couldn’t keep going, the edges of his vision growing darker. Slowing to a halt, he leaned against a tree near the edge of the map, placing it between him and Michael, to catch his breath. David feels his heart beat pound against his chest, his blood pumping quickly throughout his body. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a dark figure standing to his right. He glances up to see the white mask staring down at him, emotionless. David wanted to run, he needed to, but his body was too exhausted and his legs felt like lead. His breath caught in his throat when he noticed something he never had before:  _ bright blue eyes _ . They were… beautiful. Wait,  _ beautiful? _

Michael lifted up the knife in his hand, ready to strike but taking his dear sweet time. He must have been torturing him, or perhaps he didn’t like survivors that gave up? David opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind, but was cut off before he had a chance to say anything stupid.

“ _ Hey! _ ” A voice called from behind the two. Both men whipped around and saw the familiar blonde woman, standing with a determined look on her face. Michael didn’t hesitate, and took the bait, leaving David crouched behind the tree. David gritted his teeth, pissed that Laurie had to come to his rescue. Not pissed at her, but himself. He always was the one to ready put his life on the line for his friends, and he kicked himself for not being able to do that for them now. He hated feeling weak. He hated feeling useless, and he couldn’t stop the anger bubbling up within him.

Laurie managed to buy the other three enough time to start two generators, leaving only one left, as two were started while David was busy running for his life. However, it seemed her luck ran out and soon her scream was heard throughout the map as she was thrown onto a hook. David had just started the last generator with Adam, but as soon as he heard her scream he was up and running in her direction. She had saved him once, and now it was his turn to repay the favor, even if it killed him. As he ran, he glanced behind him and saw Adam continuing the last generator. Good,

Once he was close enough, David crouched behind a pile of junk, and carefully surveyed the area. He made sure to pay attention to every detail in the distance, in case Michael had been stalking. He noticed him soon enough, unsurprisingly standing there and staring at Laurie, determined to let her die. David went over various strategies in his head, but none seemed to end well. But Laurie was running out of time, and he had to act. Once he heard the sound of the last generator going off and the alarm signaling the power had returned to the gates, David took his chance. He dashed forward, seeing Michael begin moving towards him the moment he noticed David. Pulling her off the hook, the two ran in the opposite direction of Michael, David tailing behind Laurie to protect her from her brother. He was getting her out of here.

He fell forward, still managing to remain on two feet, when he felt the knife slash across his back. White, hot pain spread across his back but he continued running, Laurie gaining distance between them. David quickly turned to the right, attempting to draw his attention away from her so she could get away. Much to his relief and horror, Michael continued to chase him. He leaped through a few openings in the various piles of junk. He stopped, a pallet between him and Michael. He two stared at each other for a moment, before Michael turned on his heel and left the scrapper there, confused and bleeding. Wait, did he find someone else?

David decided to take it slow and remain hidden, moving in the direction he remembered the door being. He was still baffled that he was left alone, but he tried not to dwell on it too much as the door grew closer. David dashed towards the door, but was stopped in his tracks right outside of the gate. There, standing between him and freedom, Michael Myers. The scrapper remained still, not sure how to react. He watched the killer’s movements, looking for an opening. Michael took a step forward, and David bolted forward, moving to his left in an attempt to evade him. 

A large hand grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground before he could get past him. A loud grunt was drawn from the man as the killer slammed him into the brick pillar behind him. David felt the gash across his back scraping against the brick, his wound beginning to bleed more. The killer in front of him stared at him, seemingly looking him up and down, and the scrapper had never felt more vulnerable than in that moment, his eyes burning through him.

The knife went up, and just before he was stabbed again, David gripped his wrist, holding it back with all his might. However, the killer was inhumanly strong, and David could only hold it back so far. The tip of the knife began to poke into his chest, the struggling causing it to shake and nick him over and over. The pain in his back and chest began to overwhelm him, and David felt his eyes begin to fill up with tears. He tried everything to hold his tears back, but he couldn’t stop it, and the hot tears crept out of his eyes and slid down his cheeks, mixing with the dirt.

David’s feet abruptly hit the ground, the hand still around his neck, though the pressure was much lighter than before. The knife was no longer against his chest, the hand holding it dropped to the Shape’s side. David couldn’t move, and he stood there in shock. The hand that held his neck released, causing his lungs to finally fill up with air again. He coughed and gasped, and looking up, he saw the man still standing in place. He couldn’t help but flinch when his large hand reached out for him again, but this touch was gentle. David opened his eyes wide, looking up at the white mask in front of him. He felt as his tears were wiped away, the first time he had ever seen this man be gentle, after all this time. His mind spun, everything feelings surreal.

“What…” David choked out, his voice rough from crying, the hand holding his face in place. His body stayed rigid, afraid to break the man’s focus and earn himself another knife through the chest. However, that never happened. Instead, the Shape drew closer to him, and David stayed pressed against the brick, only a few inches left between the two men, the large hand still keeping him from turning away. 

A curious hum was heard from the huge man in front of him as he reached up and trailed a finger along the scar cutting through the scrapper’s eyebrow. The brit took this moment to study the mask, seeing the blue eyes under so fixated on the small scar.

“Pissed off some bloke at a pub and he pulled a knife on me,” David finally spoke up, feeling awkward under his gaze, and when he felt awkward he could never seem to shut himself up. Michael took another step forward, and David grew more panicked. He placed both hands on the man’s chest and shoved hard, only able to move him because he was caught off guard, and ran past the barrier that stopped the killers from following them out of the trial grounds. He glanced back for a moment when he was running, just in time to make eye contact on more time before the fog thick once more around him.

The fog dropped him off at the campfire again. The cut across back begun to sting, the adrenaline having worn off by now. Joining the others at the campfire, he saw Laurie perk up when she noticed him. He took a seat next to her, seeing the look in her eyes she always got when she had something to say.

“David! I thought you were right behind me, what happened?!” Laurie asked.

He paused for a second, deciding to spare everyone the truth, still in shock about the entire thing, “Myers was blockin’ the door, ‘ad to find the ‘atch.” 

No one pressed for more information, satisfied with the explanation he had given. They filled in the rest of the survivors in on the events of the trial, as the survivors always were excited to share the details with enough if they managed to survive. Of course, no one pressed for details when a survivor came back to the campfire looking dejected.

David glanced around the trial, seeing most of the survivors sitting around the campfire together. Looks like the entity was giving them a break, allowing all the survivors to have a couple moments together for once. Dwight was passed out, his head leaned on Jake’s shoulder. Nea was speaking quietly with Jake, trying not to wake the tired leader up. David found it so funny how much Nea came off so blunt and abrasive, but as soon as Meg was mentioned in a conversation she grew fidgety. He always kept quiet about it, though. The two were good together, if they would only stop circling around the conversation. Ace drove David nuts, a bit too cocky for his own good, but he respected the elder man. He watched as he sat, chatting with Tapp. The two were drawn to one another, most likely because of their age. Meg and Feng were sitting together with Quentin, the two having what looked like an intense debate, occasionally dragging Quentin in to ask him a question. Quentin would occasionally glance over at Kate who was sprawled out in the grass, humming to herself. He wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was, at least to someone who paid close enough attention.

Laurie was much happier than usual after this trial, most likely proud of herself for saving David’s ass, and having him escape as well. After most of the trials she went against her brother, she remained quiet, a mixture of sadness and resentment. She spoke proudly about escaping him long enough to keep him busy, and how daring David was for getting her off the hook and taking the blow for her. He gave her a warm smile, not noticing that Claudette had placed herself behind him, eyeing his wound.

Out of all of the survivors in this place, he was the closest to Claudette. At first it began because of his knack for pissing of or fighting killers, but as time passed the two grew protective of each other. Both her and Meg were like little sisters to him, though he always found it hard to keep up with the latter. Nea was always sassy to him and gave him shit, but that was the kind of relationship the two had and he always gave her shit right back.

David looked around for the missing survivor, the newest of the group, Adam. He seemed to be nowhere to be found, probably still dealing with the fact that he was trapped here for god know who long, maybe forever. Maybe he still thought this all was the dream, expecting to wake up at any moment. He felt for the kid, but he would learn soon enough, and the other survivors would help him. 

After Claudette cleaned up his wounds, he pulled away from the group, much to Claudette’s protests. He needed to be alone, he said, and she let him go. Sitting against the tree he looked up at where the sky should be, dark as always. The memories of what happened swam around in his mind. Why didn’t he kill him? He could still feel the warmth of his hand holding his face, wiping away his tears, rubbing the scar on his brow so gently. He never knew the killer had thoughts other than killing and dismembering them. David sighed, leaning his head against the tree. He could still remember the distinctive smell of the man, who had moved so close to him. His stomach twisted, warming bubbling. He shook the thoughts away angrily. What the hell was he thinking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> So me and Rosy own the PS4 version, which doesn't have Bill, so he won't be included in the fic! Just in case you were curious where we was. :)


End file.
